Messenja
by sensei-Pusan
Summary: What happens when you are throwen into one of your favorite anime seires? Are you good or bad? Do you hunt down your favorite character? And how do you keep it a secret that you know exactly whats gonna happen? ****DISCLAIMER*****I do not own the Naruto seires****all rights reserved**** future violence, language, and sexyness *spoilers! for new people*
1. awake

"Ugh where I am?" I mumble to myself as I roll of the bed I am lying in and then it hits me. I have to go to the bathroom if not I'm gonna explode. The room is plain with white walls and one big window to the outside world. There are also only two doors, the first one opposite of the window I open. But I only open it I tiny crack so that I can barely see out the door. There are other rooms and people walkin about, this has got to be a hospital. I close the door and open the other one slowly. Thank god it's a toilet!

Aahhh I feel better now. I meander over to the little table beside the bed and look at the little vase of flowers that have a couple of daisies in it. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a mountain and it has faces on it. I open the window and lean out to get a better look. By god it can't be! That's the Hokage Mountain. I keep going 'no no no no no no no' in my brain, that can't be real. I haven't realized it the door had opened and someone had walked in and apparently I was also leaning a lot out the window because when they spoke it scared me and I lost my balance almost fallen out the window.

"Hello. Oh careful" he says in a deep vice that had a hint of obliviousness. He catches me so that I don't actually fall out the window. He has one arm wrapped around my waist the other hand has a hold of my wrist bringing me back into the room a little away from the window. He sits me down and lets me go. I turn and look at him.

"Th-Thank you" I stutter because 1. It's a guy and he's really close to me; 2. If it is who I think it is I just might be hallucinating. When I turn to see who the other person. I find myself looking into these black colored eyes, with matching big bushy eyebrows and black, charcoal shiny bowel cut hair.

"Here you should sit down, you have been unconscious for three days now" he helps me back to the edge of the bed and he sits down beside me

"What? Three days" I look at him all confused

"Yes it's been three days now since I found you"

"Where _did _you find me?"

"Oh I found you a couple miles outside of town in the forest; it would seem that you fell through the trees"

"I don't remember any trees…oh wait I remember….reach for branches to grab a hold of as I was falling but that was after the explosion…." I just trail off trying to remember what happened.

He stands up and gives me thumbs up as if it's going to be ok. "Don't worry! …wait what's your name?"

"Bobbie Jo"

"Bobbie Jo huh. Well that's an interesting name. Well Bobbie Jo don't worry I Gai Sensei will help you! But first you need to see the nurse before I can take you to the Hokage!" and he just runs out the door.


	2. take me to ur leader

"Come on! Bobbie Jo!" Gai is leading me by the hand he is jogging/dragging me. 1. because I do not run, I only run when I want to and besides I am more of a short distance runner. wants to get there asap.

"Calm down! And stop runnin"

"No we must hurry day light is burning" he stops and picks me up and carries me on his back so he can go faster. We finally stop outside a door while I am recovering from being ninja carried, he knocks on the door.

Oh why oh why someone please tell me I'm hallucinating still because this just can't get any worse. Gai leads me into another plain room with one side filled with windows. And there is just one giant desk that is filled with papers and books. There is only one chair, just a simple brown wooden chair. On the opposite side of the desk in the center of the room.

"Sit down please." Says this old deep grumpy voice. I do so as Gai points to the chair. The man puts down this paper he was looking at and just starts to stares at me.

"Well so you're the one who has Gai sensei acting more non-normal than usual"

"Ok…." I reply

"By looking at you I can see that you yourself is not normal"

"yeah and you aint no ball of sunshine right now either" I shoot back, I just happen to be wearing my white high top fubus, my jms (just my size) blue jeans cause they make my butt look good, my extra-long gray wife beater shirt. Gai is in shock because I just said that to the hokage. Apparently you're not supposed to say things like that to them.

"Humph… you sure know your humor too. Now just exactly who are you?"

"Well that's kind of hard to explain…" I trial off as I notice how big the Leaf village really is. _Isn't it more about the size of a small city or large town? _

"Bobbie Jo!" Gai shout while waving his hand in front of my face.

"What!? Yeah I'm still listening...oh it's still you, never mind" I say as I turn towards the voice and realize who was talking.

"Miss Jo where do-"

"It's not missing Jo; Bobbie Jo is my **first** name."

"Then what is your name your full name then?"

"Bobbie Jo Jenelle Lucas"

"Well then miss Lucas, who exactly are you?" the hokage says as he leans on the desk.

"Well you see that's kind of hard to explain. and who are you supossed to be?"

"Try to then and I am the third hokage, Sarutobi"

"ok,...Well then have you ever heard of something called 'a vortex of doomy doom'?" I just lean back and fold me arms making myself comfortable for this conversation.


	3. the vortex of doomy doom

"No" and you can tell he is puzzled by the look on his face.

"Good…..and if you don't mind I would rather not have Gai in the room during this conversation."

"ok, Gai" Sarutobi nods towards him to leave."

"But Hoka—its ok, go wait outside I will be fine." Sarutobi cuts Gai off and they just stare for a few moments until Gai leaves. As Gai leaves we make eye contact, in his eyes I notice something that throws me off a little. His eyes show a mixture of worry, sadness, and a little bit of anger. I just watch him slowly leave.

"Ahem!" Sarutobi coughs and I turn back around to face. "Now Bobbie Jo you can start explain things."

"Well first of all a **vortex **is an infinite abyss of space where time stops all together. Can be compared to a black hole, any and everything in close proximity gets sucked in and can never come back out. _**BUT**_, a vortex of doomy doom is where a certain person, people or an object is just sucked out of their time and/or reality as if nothing ever happened. The vortex of doomy doom acts as a gateway between the two different places. And depending on the circumstances that caused the vortex of doomy doom, the person may or may not be able to return to their original home."

"Ok and why are you telling me this?"

"Because this is what I believe has happened to me"

"You were sucked through a vortex of doomy doom?"

"Yes"

"What makes you think that for?"

"Well….. 1. Where I come from Ninjas and samurais are ways of the old; 2. There's a little twist to this whole situation."

'hmmm… and twist would that be?"

"I-I-I know everything that has or will happen in this reality." I glance down at my feet stuttering through the statement I just said.

*silence falls*

"Why would you say that for?" Sarutobi finally breaks the silence.

"Well…ummm… for an example…..I know what actually happened to the yellow flash and red hot habanero on the day Naruto was born." I slowly look up into direct eye contact with Sarutobi. He is now looking at me with wide eyes; I can tell he is racking his brain trying to piece together on how I might know this confidential information.

"If it helps you could classify me as a psychic or… err...um…a guardian angel?" _Even thou that is a fucking lie! I've read the of the Naruto series! _My inner monologue is being all dramatic. Sarutobi becomes quiet again thinking about what I just said. I look back at the ground and start to fidget a little, nervous scared to death fidgeting.

"Go wait outside"

"Huh?"

"Go wait outside with Gai; I must have a moment to think"

"Ok" I get up and walk out the door to be pounced on by Gai.

"Oh one more question Bobbie Jo, why didn't you want Gai to be in here?" I pause a couple of steps before the door.

"Well he's the only person I know here besides you now. And he has been really nice; I just didn't want him to think that I was crazy."

Once I close the door Gai bombards me with questions. I just respond to them idk.

"Well what are you doing out here for?" he folds his arms across his chest.

"He told me to go wait outside with you while he thinks" I put my hands into my pockets and lean back against the wall.


	4. shopping

After what seemed like forever but was actually only 15 minutes, the door finally opens. Sarutobi has his hands behind his back and in his face it looks as if he still hasn't decided on what to do with me.

"Both of you come in" of course we follow; Sarutobi stops in front of his desk and faces us. "Since we do not know your true nature or the extent of your power we have no choice but to keep you here. But there are rules and conditions if you want to stay here like a normal person or in jail." Sarutobi is just staring me down during this whole statement.

"Okie dokie, you have my full attention"

"Good, now Gai take her into town and get her some clothes. Make her look like she was a ninja but is now a civilian." He tosses to Gai a bag of money. "there is 500 ryo in that bag, Bobbie Jo your first step is to come back here with Gai without any problems, you have two hours and your time starts now" even before I start to protest I'm being dragged out the door. That sly old man, he wants to know if I can survive with Gai for two hours because if I can survive with Gai I can survive through anything.

"Ok so what the hell does he mean make_ her look like she was a ninja but is now a civilian? _Wouldn't it been better so say _make her look like a training rookie._" I sigh. Gai is not talking and its sort of scaring me but it is nice at the same time.

"Well here we are. Lets find you some clothes." We stop in front of a store called 'Rakuten'. I just stop and stare at it. _Rakuten…Rakuten?...Rasputin lol._

"Bobbie Jo!" Oops time to move. _Wooaahhh! _This place has all sorts of clothing; ninja, farming, casual and dressy.

"Ok start looking for some clothes…..even thou you could wear this!" He pulls out one of those stupid green body suits. I just give him one of those looks that says 'are you stupid?' and 'no way in hell will I wear that!'

"Umm. No" I turn back to the clothing racks. Ignoring the look on his face, that looks as if I crushed his hopes and dreams because I said no to that body suit.

* * *

Finally after an hour we finally agree on clothing that I picked out. My outfit comes down to a pair of black mid-calf length stretchy pants (but they're not spandex), a pair of shoes that look like a sort of off brand of tom-toms (same weird blue color as everyone else's shoes), a brown belt that has a light blue piece of fabric attached to it so it exposes part of my right hip; it cuts down at angle to my knee (so mid-thigh to knee). I also have a long sleeved shirt that stops right above my belly button (same sky blue color), and a black short sleeveless jacket that stops an inch or two above my shirt and the jacket has the crest of Uzushiogakure on the back in the center.

* * *

We reach Sarutobi's office, I knock on the door.

"Come in, oh I see you guys are back now, good…..so how did it go?" he cautiously asks how it went after he the looks on our faces.

"I never want to go shopping with him for new clothes ever again." I look Sarutobi directly in the eyes while pointing to Gai.

Here we go, Gai's rebuttal. "We wouldn't have had any problems, if you would have just accepted this green body suit!"

"No"

"But this body suit would be good for you, and I is prefect fashion item"

Because we are having this conversation again, I go into my ghetto accent, I cross my arm and I am rollin my neck too. "I told you that I won't wear that body suit! I even said that if that body suit was the last piece of clothing on this planet. I would cut it up to make new clothes or I would go naked! Cause I will not wear that body suit!" Sarutobi now sees that this conversation needs to stop or I am gonna smack the hell out of him.

"Stop it, both of you." We turn to face him. "Gai if she doesn't want the body suit, stop bugging her about it then. Now then Bobbie Jo you can go change. Come with me I'll show you where, Gai stay here Kakashi should be here." I follow him out the door and down the hall way. "Here Bobbie Jo you can change I here, when you are done come back to my office."

"Ok" I say and he shuts the door.


	5. rules and name

I cautiously knock on Sarutobi's door this time. I feel awkward-ish now; 1. You can see my stomach. _I'm gonna have to get something to cover that up. _2. I don't know how this plan of me to pretending that I am psychic will work, when I am surrounded by ninjas. I open the door and peek my head inside.

"Come in Bobbie Jo and sit down." I do what Sarutobi says, but I notice there is another person in this room now. _Oh great. Please tell me that is not. I repeat not one of the guy's from my favorite Naruto yaoi pairing. _I look again, trying not to do a double take or look at him likes he's a sex symbol. _Argh! It is its Kakashi sensei! Argh! _"Ok now Bobbie Jo; it is now time to discuss some rules. The first rule is that every day you will report/check in with Gai sensei. With two exceptions to that rule; 1. Exception is that on the days that when you are to my office for work, you can come directly here and not have to bother Gai sensei. 2nd exception is that if Gai sensei is out on a mission you are to report to Kakashi sensei." He points to him.

"Ok…let me get this straight…..these two are what?..My _**parole**_ officers?" I point to both of them.

"In a sense, yes"

"Ok" I give him a thumb up to proceed.

"The second rule will be that you are to give up and go by another name while you are here. So that only the four of us know your true name"

"What?"

"Your existence here will be unknown. Therefore you must blend in much as possible."

"Why my name thou?"

"To blend in your name will also have to be changed because around here peoples' names are different from yours. It would cause questions to arise about your background, that is why your name has to change." I fold my arms and stare at him in silence.

"Change it to what then?"

"you can pick the name yourself—so basically I am like one of the ANBU, were only you, the village elders and myself, know who I am?" oh yes I cut him off and I make note to point to Gai and Kakashi sensei when I mention the village elders.

"Yes"

"Ok"

"_**And**_ the third rule is that of your job."

"My job?"

"Yes, you will have certain responsibilities to do but we will talk about that later. Come now I will show you where you are going to live. Gai and Kakashi come with us." Sarutobi stands up and walks towards the door.

* * *

We arrive at an apartment complex about seven streets down and a left turn from the academy. The whole way there no one talked and felt really awkward because I am in the middle Gai and Kakashi on either side of me and Sarutobi in front of us leading the way. So I just zone out, into a building up a flight of stairs, down the hallway second to last door on the left.

We all walk in to basically a studio like apartment. The apartment is fully furbished. The kitchen area directly on the left with a small table and two chairs. On the right is a sofa with an end table and lamp. Then on the opposite wall from the door is a bed and a window that has a small windowsill. I look around, _where is the bathroom located? Oh there it is. _I see that the bathroom and amenities are on my left but you have to walk around the corner to get to the door. The door to the bathroom is facing the couch.

"Bobbie Jo, Bobbie Jo are you listening?" I become re-aware of my surrounding.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was looking. What did you say?" I turn and face him.

"I said this is where you will be living. And that Gai sensei lives across the hall so if you need anything he is right there." I blink at him.

"Ok"

"Come, let's leave her alone, oh and Bobbie Jo think of a name. Tomorrow com-Raizo" they all proceed to leave when I say what name I picked.

"What?"

"Raizo, that's the name I picked"

"Ok then Raizo, meet me at my office at 9am tomorrow" they all leave, leaving me in silence of my new life.


	6. non-normal first day

I knock on the door, the door that is between me and the hokage. I peep into the room to see if anyone is here cause it's almost 9 am and I was told to be here.

"Come in Raizo" Sarutobi looks up from the paperwork he is doing and beckons me in.

"I'm here"

"Good, now we will discuss your job well responsibilities. One part of your job will be like a messenger: you will give notices and tell people, that I need to see them. Then the second part is that at least once a week you will work at the _mission assignment desk_ I will place you to work with Iruka Sensei on Saturday evenings, the afternoon shift 3-11."

"ok so I am like a secretary"

"a secretary, what is a secretary?"

"its like an assistant"

"oh ok, well each morning Monday through Friday you are to come this office and I will have a list of tasks for you to do. It will be simple tasks and you will be done everyday by at least two. Here you go it is your list for today."

He hands me a list with two things on it:

**Go to the missions assignment desk and pick up any new mission reports**

**Find Iruka Sensei and bring him to the Hokage**

As I go to leave. "Raizo, if for any reason that I should not be here in the office or the village in the book called 'Beowulf' will be your assignments for the day."

"ok" I say and leave for my adventure.

_Beowulf…..Beowulf isn't that the story about a hero who comes to the help of Hroðgar, the king of the Danes, whose castle has been under attack by a monster known as Grendel. Beowulf slays him, and Grendel's mother. Victorious, Beowulf goes home and becomes king. Then fifty years has passed, Beowulf defeats a dragon, but is fatally wounded in the battle. Why would Sarutobi have a book about Beowulf? That's a book from the 1700s and it is written in old English. That's from my world, it couldn't be same book but if it is there are more things that are similar than I thought._

* * *

Later that Day…

_Ok now I just need to put these papers in the filing cabinet and I will be done with the paper work that Sarutobi gave me to file. _I open the door to the file cabinet/ business paperwork library. I'm on auto pilot not noticing that there are sounds….._sounds _coming from this room I open the door and walk in. It's not until I I turn the corner around a shelf and look up. I quickly jump back behind that shelf trying to process what I just saw.

_Did I?….did I just see what I think I saw? No ….It couldn't be._ I peep around to double check what I think I saw. I really did see it.

Iruka and Kakashi. Iruka. _**And.**_ Kakashi. Together! -_-_….waahhhhhhhahahahahahahahaaaa hhahahahaahahahahahahah! fan girl orgasm happening! O.O_

Kakashi has Iruka lying down on this small card/end table; Kakashi is on his knees going to town down there apparently. Iruka's jacket is unzipped and open, while his shirt is pulled up to over the top of his chest. And boy is his chest a heavin', eyes tightly shut, and both hands mingled in Kakashi's hair as if they would never let go.

_Well…we all know where this is going, and I can't stay here for several reasons. 1. I know that I would not be able to keep quiet the whole time. 2. It would become __**very**__ awkward once they found out that I had watched them have sex. _

I quietly back up quietly because they have not noticed me yet. As soon as I am behind the shelf out of their sight, I take off out of that room like superman trying to stop a runaway train. And I don't stop until I am out of the building, locked in my apartment, huddled in a corner.

_Aaahhhhh! Ahahahaah! I knew it! I knew they were gay together! . But noooooo, everyone kept tell me that that Iruka and Kakashi Sensei were not gay, and that they have nothing in common. And that my yaoi fan pairing was lame. But man if they can only see me now. I have live-action, Porn images, of Kakashi and Iruka that have been burned into my brain for all time. Not that I don't mind it; it's just the shock of finding out that it was true, that my favorite gay non real couple from Naruto is actually a real couple!_

I am now rocking back and forth in the fetal position, just talking to myself. Letting my inner monologue go crazy about the new details I just learned about the two of the people I have now started to consider my friends.

I finally calm down, and put the information about Iruka and Kakashi somewhere in the back of my brain. I stand up, get a glass of water and sit down at the table and work on a puzzle to distract myself.

When I I almost done with finishing my puzzle, someone starts knocking on my door . I should have not opened that door.

"Hello?" I say as I open the door only to become very quiet after I see who it is. Kakashi.

"hellooo! Raizo ^.^ how are you" he is all smiles and it's like there is sparkles arising from the aura around him.

"ok?…" I step back cause I am afraid that I might get hurt from the sparkles.

"well that's all, I just wanted to say hello. Oh! and here you left this" he pulls out of nowhere the stack of files that I was supposed to file away. **SUPOSSED TO.** but didn't cause of that. Damn. He knows. I just stare at it for a few moments as I put my left hand over my mouth. I look back up at him, make eye contact, then we both look back down at the files.

"So that's were those files went to" -_-


	7. i go down, you go down

_Well that was the weirdest-ish conversation that I have had so far since I have been here. _

"Well Raizo you got me. But by the look on your face it seems that you already Knew." Kakashi just strides past me into the apartments. I quickly look around in the hallway to make sure he wasn't followed or that no one is around.

"What do you mean?" looking away from him.

"Raizo don't even try, I know it was you that was in the room who dropped this files." He just calmly relaxes and gets comfy on the couch .

"you can't prove that"

"do you really want to go there Raizo, I am a ninja"

"fine…yeah I dropped them and forgot about them cause I was in shock and trying to get my ass out the door." I lean against sink counter folding my arms.

"why were you in shock? Since you already knew about us"

"so what that I knew I just didn't expect actually see it happening"

"well that's good, oh I wouldn't mention any of this to Iruka because If I go down I'm taking you with me"

"what? Why would I go down if Iruka finds out!"

"I will tell him that you already knew what was happening but you still walked in"

"really? You know that's a lie I can't even hear properly and my abilities don't work like that. I don't know when ya'll are doing it I just know that you two are together!"

"is that how it works I thought that it was the other way around….hmmmm"

"I just know, and for certain things I receive more information than other things"

"well ok, then I will see you later" and he poofs out of my apartment.

_I might have to kill him….especially if he keeps up with this poofing in and out of places. He is lucky that i wasn't planinng on telling Iruka anyways._


	8. realization

As the weeks and months start to come and go I have found that all my free time is spent with Kakashi, Iruka and Gai. All we would do is hang out, talk, the normal stuff that you would do with friends. They are my only friends, since I am still on parole. I have to see Gai and Kakashi every day and I see Iruka a couple times a week. So it is only natural that they have become my friends. But I knew I was doomed when it happened.

*knock knock knock*

_Who the hell is beating on my door?_

"Raizo open up its Kakashi! Gai said that you were sick"

_That's who, ….damn it. _ "it's open come on in" I mumble into the pillow on the couch.

"hey what's wrong? He said you were sick….but it looks like to me that you are just moping and being lazy." He just stands over me with folded arms.

"so what if I am, you saying that I can't?"

"no…. I'm just wondering why cause Gai also said that you didn't even let him in the door today either. And you normal let him in the door every day. So what is wrong?" he says as he lowers himself onto the couch.

"AARGH! Go away!" I yell at him as I pull a blanket over my head. Kakashi ties to playfully tug the blanket down , but it ain't gonna happen cause I am holding onto that blanket for dear life.

"aw come on stop moping, let's go t-Why is Gai so dense?" I interject from underneath the blanket.

"Raizo you know that Gai has always been dense. It is only when he is really focusing mentally is he not dense and that doesn't happen often"

"aargh!" I squirm and curl up into a ball.

"would you stop '_aargh-ing_' its getting annoying. So tell me what's wrong and why does it matter why Gai is so dense?" It suddenly dawns on him why it matters to me.

Treading carefully. "Raizo….is it possible that you love Gai?" I don't respond only sigh.

"Raizo answer me "Kakashi pulls the blanket down and I don't resist this time. We just stare at each other for a few moments.

I mumble "maybe…I'm not sure" adverting my eyes away from him. I feel in my heart sadness pain and anxiety about this whole situation. Oh , and Kakashi has picked up on what I am feeling cause now he looks like he has found a lost puppy.

"why? Why do you like Gai" stoned face he has the gall to ask me that.

"ugh I don't know I just do. Why you like Iruka?"

"when did you realize this?" he totally bypasses my question and starts padding my head.

"a couple of days ago when I was delivering messages…..I saw him talking to one of the academy teachers"

"was this teacher a girl?"

"…..yes"

"oh so you got jealous when you saw them talking"

"a little I guess" Kakashi sighs

"come on sit up you can't be a blob for the rest of your life because you realized that you like Gai" he pulls me upright on the couch. We sit in silence for a while.

"Kakashi when did you realize that you liked Iruka?" I turn towards him while waiting his answer. He pauses before proceeding.

"why do you want to know about that for?" Kakashi forms a confused look on his face.

"to compare how I fell about Gai. Cause I have never been with anyone before or have felt like this before. My whole life I have shut my heart off to people. So I don't know what this feeling is.! Ugh!" I pull the blanket back over my head.

"would you stop doing that!" Kakashi yanks the blanket off and chucks it into a corner so that I can't reach it unless get off the couch. "ok Raizo since you are so embarrassed I'll tell you how I first felt about Iruka…..I found myself always thinking about him, wondering what he is doing. I would get angry and jealous if anyone were to talk to him. I started making up random excuses to see him and I had an overall true happiness when I am with him."

"ok, but did you also feel frustrated because they didn't know and you didn't know how to tell them?"

"yes"

"damn it….I do like him then . I can't believe that the old familiarity technique actually worked"

"what's the old familiarity technique?"

"it's were you are around someone for so long that they get used to your faults. Basically its falling in love or dating without the expenses." Kakashi is taken aback but quickly re-focuses on what we were talking about.

"tell him then!"

"noooo, I'm to much of a scaredy cat when come to my emotions, if I were to tell him I would just be all shy and awkward. *sighs* so I will just be an unrequited love…oh just take a knife to my heart now!" I grab the pillow and bury my face in it. Not noticing the smile on Kakashi's face.


	9. morning after

So Iruka and I have the 2nd shift for tonight at the mission assignment desk. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Kakashi has arrived. He has brought Iruka some food, so I wait until that they are finished talking do I start to stare directly at Kakashi. We make eye contact and he waves while I just stare at him.

I wave him over along with Iruka to come too. "Kakashi come here we need to have a talk…now"

"I'll give you two some space" Iruka starts to back away cause he can tell that I am not happy.

"no Iruka stay, I want a sane person to listen to this conversation"

"what? What do you want to talk to me about?"

"you fucker!" I say as I punch Kakashi in the shoulder.

"oww! What did I do to deserve that?" he rubs the now sore spot. And I fold my arms.

"for leaving me alone with Gai last night"

"wait I thought you liked Gai?" Iruka intercepts, confused now

"oh ho ho she is friends with him but lately she has developed a massive crush on him. But miss scaredy britches, doesn't want to tell him or be alone with him." I give Kakashi the death glare, imagining that I am Darth Vader choking the life out of him. "so what happened that you felt like you need to punch me?"

"well for one you left me alone with him. Two because of that . ." Kakashi is immediately confused but Iruka understands. I can tell that he does because he is starting to blush now.

"what so you didn't go home you can't blame me on it and what does it matter that you didn't go home?"

"ok well here is some more information since you don't understand . what part of we're drunk and we slept in the same bed don't you understand?" I lean against the table now. Kakashi eye grows wide as it clicks in his brain to what I am implying.

"oh Raizo you didn't …..you and Gai last night" he starts to get all emotional

"yup"

"Wait are you sure it was a not a dream?"

"what of course I'm sure of it , why wouldn't I be?"

"you never know, I myself have had some pretty vivid dreams that I thought were real"

"ok ok then if, and I am saying if it was a dream. Then how would you explain the hickeys I have and why my vagina hurts?" Iruka is now almost completely red. "well wait why does your vagina hurt?" me and Iruka look at each other then back at Kakashi. I especially look at as if he is a moron.

"was that your first?" Iruka asks

"yes"

"wait what am I missing?" Kakashi questions looking back and forth between me and Iruka. We both stare at Kakashi again.

"I didn't it for the first time **ever** with Gai last night after you two left! That's what we are talking about'

"really you two had sex? Wow…I really thought that he would never get laid…so how was he?" Kakashi rubs his hands together wanting more information on the experience.

We both shout "KAKASHI!"

"Kakashi we are not having this conversation right no. I am still processing last night and besides me and Gai have not talked since this morning when we woke up."

"why haven't you two talked?" Iruka comments

"well after we woke up, we only said like a total of sixteen words to each other. He went to go take a shower and I ran away to my apartment . and that was where I hid until I had to come here. Besides I don't even know if he remembers or even realized that we had sex."

"well that sounds like Gai….wow I still can't believe that Gai had sex with someone"

"argh go away I'm done talking and you not helping" I swat Kakashi away.

"why are you so freaked out about, sex is a natural thing"

"Well cause before last night I had never even kissed anyone, then suddenly me and Gai have sex and we are not even dating! I was a complete virgin in all aspects until last night, that's why I am a little freaked out"

Iruka gives me a hug "I will be alright Raizo, I was the same way until I met this man-beast over here"

"ok that sounds reasonable and whatever but my final question is ….why exactly does your area down there hurt for?" I blankly stare at him and blink my eyes several times. Iruka and I look at each other.

"has he never been on the receiving end?"

Iruka sighs and shakes his head no. " no because he starts to cry if he is" I look back at Kakashi shaking my head now.

"Pain is a natural thing to feel after intercourse if you are on the receiving end, retard"

* * *

_memo to self: _

_don't tell Kakashi personal things, because he will act on your behalf._


	10. EXTRA: 1st time ever!

***WARNING**** contains sexual content, you have been warned***

* * *

I wave bye to Iruka and Kakashi as they are leaving now. It is getting pretty late and they live couple blocks away. Since we rotate who house we hang out for drinking at this night it was at Gai's apartment. I have started to get sleepy. I have had at least five shots. I lost count after five. But I'm not drunk just really tipsy. If they wanted me too, I would be able to walk a straight line. I would pass because of all those years in marching band. J So walking in a straight line is now a natural reflex. I stand up and kick me shoes off as Gai starts collecting the beer bottles and putting them in the trash can. I meander into his bedroom, then as soon as I see his bed. I do this run jump free-fall onto his bed, right in the middle. I grab on of his pillows and bring it in, and I scrunch up my body getting all comfy. Not realizing that Gai has found me.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep"

"In my bed"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Cause I can"

"Go to your own bed"

"No"

"Why not"

"It's too far away"

"You live across the hall"

"So…but it's too far to walk so I'm staying here with chou tonight" I cuddle back into the pillow "la la l-la da da d-da la la l-la *pause* shots shots shots sh-shots shots shots shots sh-shots shots shots shots shots shots sh-shots EVERYBODY!...la la l-la na na n-na…."

"what are you doing now?"

"singin. LMFAO's song _Shots _. I roll over to look at his face. You can tell that he is only half way present. Well that's what he gets for still trying to drink me under the table, which didn't work. I roll/slide of the bed. I pull the blanket down then stumble and push Gai towards the bed.

"what are you doing"

"you get in bed I'm going to turn off the lights and be back" I push him down on the bed.

"no…no If you are staying you can have the bed I'll go to the couch"

"NO!" I get right up in his face. "there is enough room for the both of us and there is no reason why two friends can't share a bed. I've done it before." I walk away locking the front door turning off all the lights.

By the time I get back to the bedroom Gai has changed out of that stupid green jumpsuit into boxers and a plain white tee-shirt. He is lying on the bed, and he looks quite normal now. I strip out of my clothes removing my belt skirt, jacket and long sleeve shirt. so that I am only wearing my stretchy pants and white short tank top. I climb over him, in doing so my leg grazes across his area down there. I blush as I see him tense his whole body. I don't know if it is pain or is he resisting. I lay down all curled up and comfy with the blanket pulled over me facing the wall. So several minutes go by , I figure that I am not the only one not asleep. Because of the way he is breathing, is not the normal sleep breathing. But more like breathing exercises for calming oneself down or to relieve stress. I roll over so that I can look at him. I find that I cannot stop myself. I suddenly find myself leaning over him, studying the features of his face.

_Aww so cute, he looks so cute when he is sleeping._

I slowly lean in closer, just barely touch his lips. I close my eyes and press lightly onto his lips. I have never kissed anyone before, but it was nice. It was warm and simple. As I pull away, a pair of hands stop me. I quickly open my eyes and I find Gai staring dead straight at me right in the eyes. Our faces are inches apart, I start to feel my face get really hot from embarrassment. Gai has one hand on the back of my neck and the other I grabbed onto my right arm.

"ummm….I…." I'm trying to figure out what to say and explain why I am leaning over him. The next thing I know we are kissing again but this time it's rough and tight. We finally break free from kissing, I notice there is a look in his eyes. A look that is not normally there, a look of carnivorous hunger

_I don't know what, but I think I just released a beast. _

He leans forwards, so I start going backwards. He just keeps staring at me. Half of my brain is going _oh shit oh shit oh shit what have I done?! _And the other half is_ he really doing what I think he is doing? Is he really trying to put the moves on. _He starts running his right hand through my hair and I abruptly feel the other hand move up my back underneath my tank top. I arch my back in surprise as I do so he unhooks my bra.

_Ok if that's the way you want to play then we're on like donky Kong._

Cause you just excited me even more, as if I wasn't already horny from the alcohol. while kissing again I place my hands underneath his shirt pulling it up over his head. Basically I bout rip the shirt off of him. We only separate to remove clothing. I toss his shirt to the side. Then I wrap my arms around him, entangling myself to him. I press myself as close as I can to him. Gai pulls my shirt off, also rubbing my shoulders and back slowly. I slip my bra off and toss it aside not caring where it lands. Gai rolls us over so that I am lying on my back. He slides his hands down my sides, I shiver. Gai pulls my pants and underwear off in one quick motion, I left my hips to help. Once that is off Gai grabs my boobs, making his way down my neck with his kisses. as soon as he reaches my chest he just stops, leans back and stares.

"what?"

"…your chest…it is bigger….it didn't look this big before"

I'm confused now…. "oh….that would be the power of spandex…is that what you are talking about?"

"spandex? Why?"

"cause I don't want my boobs jigglen about everywhere while I'm working"

_OMG are we really having this conversation half way through foreplay?_

"well such modesty and concern for your body by someone of your youth is remarkable"

"what? Hold on….so what you're saying is that it is amazing for someone of my age to have enough self-respect to cover myself up. But you do also remember that I am only a few years younger than you"

"…yes"

"well where I come from its called _I don't dress like a slut_"

"really?"

"yeah and you know what

"what?"

"this" I lean forward and push Gai onto his back. Because if I don't take control right now we are just gonna lay here and talk. I tug his boxers off and fling them. I do like a double take when I see his penis. Well I work or well worked at a nursing home so all I saw were old wrinkly no more use penises. His is a little bigger than that average length , but it looks good to me because it's not an old persons.

"woah…" I mumble after I get over the shock. I grab his member and rub it. Bending down I lick the underneath part of the shaft. Then I lick and suck on the head bobbing my head up and down. Growing closer to the e base, I finally engulf him fully. He moans, so I guess I am doing something right. I notice that he is starting to twitch. _Oh no. _then suddenly splurts out this….weird salty tasting liquid. _Oh great he just came in my mouth, eewwwww gross. _

I swallow most of it down while the rest just dribble down my face as I lean back. Gai lifts my chin up and forcefully kisses me. _Oh now you gonna take control?_

I inch closer so that I can press my body against his. I open my mouth slightly which is an invitation to him to get some tongue action going on.

"aaahhh..nngghhh…nnggghhh" _what the? Oh god those sounds are coming from me. O_O that's so embarrassing._

Snapping back to reality I become aware that Gai has found my clitoris and is now stroking it in a clock wise motion. As I take a deep breath Gai found the opportunity to stick a finger into my vagina and swivel it around preparing me. I tightly squeeze my hands closed and shut my eyes. Gai stops everything that he is doing and grabs my hands as if he is trying to comfort me. I open my eyes to see that Gai is only inches away and looking at me. I'm about to say what when Gai kisses me, pushing me backwards onto the bed in the process. When he breaks away he positions himself below me. He grabs my knees spreading my legs and positioning them to the spot that he wants. Which is a very wide and open position so that he can get as close as he can. _good thing I still do that marching band exercises. _

He mounts me, I clench the sheets, holding my breath until he is all the way inside. I exhale trying to maintain my breathing as I grit me teeth.

"ok….move….start moving…now.." Gai obliges moving slowly at first then picking up the pace to a normal speed. Gai's hands have moved slightly, the left hand is now on my left hip while the right hand is gripping my thigh pushing my leg up. I release the sheets from my hold and wrap my arms around his chest. Piercing the skin on his back leaving a few scratches and nail marks.

"ugh….its tight…" Gai grunts in between thrusts

I glance up at Gai and it turns me on even more. From the way the moonlight is hitting his muscled body that is covered in sweat. And the fact that his hair is all messed up and not in that stupid bowl shape made him look even hotter.

"harder…uh Gai ..harder"

Gai responds in doing so, picking up the pace. I tighten my arms around him, this time I draw blood with my finger nails.

"Raizo…I'm..I-I'm going to cum"

"Uh..me too…just a bit…longer"

Gai lifts my left leg and places it over his shoulder. Then places that hand on my right shoulder, allowing for more penetration and force for the last of the few thrusts.

_Oh uh he's just like a doctor beat…wait did I just compare him to a doctor beat? This is not the time to wander Bobbie._

"aahh…I-I" but before I can finish I feel as if I had burst. Arching my back as my vagina spasms from the orgasm. I hear Gai grunt on more time and feel the gushing as he comes inside me. We stay motionless for a few moments waiting for both of our spasms to stop.

Panting I pull him in for a kiss. When we break away, Gai falls down and lies beside me. Immediately goes to sleep. *sigh* I curl up next to him pulling up the blanket and fall asleep too.

*buzz buzz buzzzzzz buzz buzz buzzzz*

_An alarm clock? Who sets an alarm clock on a Saturday?_

"mmnhh… turn it off" I mumble, I fell movement and the alarm clock stops. I put my arm across his chest.

_His chest?...wait a minute who's chest did I just put my arm across?_

I open my eyes to see that I am lying on Gai's chest. I look up and see that we have the same expression on our faces and are probably having the same thoughts.

_Why are we in the same bed? Are we both naked?_

I immediately back away from Gai, clutching the blanket to cover me up.

"uh hello" Gai is the first to respond breaking the silence.

"hi"

"are we naked?"

"yes? Well…I am, are you?"

"yes,…did we? You know…coitus?"

"I think so, cause I don't sleep naked"

Then we are both silent, still looking at each other. Trying to Wrap our minds around the now present situation.

"I'm going take a shower." And Gai hops right out of the bed, grabs his boxers . quickly puts them on and leaves the room. Once I hear the water running I put my clothes on and dart for my apartment. Where I take a shower then hide in my corner for several hours. Thinking about what happened, with them memories coming back as flash backs every couple of minutes. Well the parts that I don't remember but I remember most of it already.

_Oh no I had sex with Gai…this is not good not good at all. How am I supposed to face Gai now? I like him and we just had sex. I don't know how he feels about me and now this shit is going to be awkward every time I see him….ARGH!_


	11. feelings out in the open

Its Wednesday ….and me and Gai have not talked to each other since that night. -_- since we have not been talking, it has been eating away at me. Every time we look at each other we look away, and we have not been the same room alone. It feels as if I have had knife stuck into my heart and twisted it.

I figure that I should apologize and try to fix this awkwardness. I find Gai in his normal spot for morning training. In practices area #4. I stand at the edge of the practice field. Gathering all my courage to talk to him.

"Gai…..can I talk to you for a moment?" He pauses from his training

"Ok" he stops what he is doing and I walk towards him. So that I am a few feet from him. "What do you what to talk about?"

I take a deep breathe. "Gai I know that after the events from the other day we haven't been talking or well had any association we each other. And since I don't know how you feel about the incident. So if you feel as if I took advantage of you or betrayed your trust…. I'm sorry" I'm looking at the ground the whole time during my little speech. But I made sure that I looked him in the eyes when I said that I was sorry. There is no response. "So just so that you know I am also sorry if you have any of those feelings" I keep trying to read any emotions in his face and body language. But no.

_Damn his poker face. _"Well that's all I wanted to say" I turn around to walk away.

"Why did you apologize? Most people would have ignored what happened" I stop and turn back around

"Well…someone once told me: apologizing does not me that one person is right and one person is wrong. It means that you value the relationship more than your ego." I take another deep breathe. "so, I value the relationship that we have and if I don't our friendship won't go back to normal" Gai looks stunned, then I realize that he hasn't been looking at me but past me these last few minutes. I turn around to see….._Gai? _

I thought that I was already taking to Gai. "What?"

"Kakashi, I'm….I'm here for your challenge" he pauses and then refocuses while doing the mighty Gai pose.

"Well the cats' out of the bag" apparently the Gai I was talking to, pouring my heart out was actually Kakashi….. _I. AM. GOING. TO. ._

I turn and give him the death stare. He poofs out of the transformation technique and sighs. I grab the nearest rock and chuck it towards his head.

"KAKASHI! What the hell! You knew I wanted to talk and apologize to Gai in private, without you inference. I take off running to my left.

Kakashi's POV

I duck the rock. And Raizo takes off running.

"Kakashi what just happened?" Gai walks closer

"Well… I was being nosy and picking on Raizo at the same time"

"Why"

"Because she doesn't know how to talk about love to the person she likes and she also wants to apologize to you"

"Apologize for what?"

*sigh* "are you really that stupid today? She wants to apologize for the other night"

"What?" he doesn't understand

"The other night, the night after me and Iruka left that night"

"….but why does she need to apologize?"

"She feels that she needs to apologize because she likes you"

"Well she likes you too"

*face palm* Gai she only likes you!" Gai is being so stupid today. I grab him by his flak jacket and pull him in close

"Listen Gai, Raizo likes you. She is in **love** with **you**. You stupid idiot!"

"What? Like marriage and babies?"

"Yes! She even likes you so much you thick headed idiot, that she let _you_ take her virginity. Are you that stu-Aaaaahhhhhhh!" A loud scream cuts me off.

"Raizo!" we both shout

Gai immediately takes off towards the scream while I pretend to follow him. I chuckle and walk away.

_Well it looks as if everything is going as planned. Now it is up to Raizo to get past her emotions to get through to him._

Raizo's POV

_I can't believe Kakashi! He made me believe that he was Gai and I just poured out my heart to him._

Now I am running through the forest of practice area #4. _I am such an idiot._

*crunch* _crunch? _ "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I find myself falling into a pit. I try to grab at any vines or roots on the walls of the pit. But no go, my hands just go right through them . *thud* I fall to the ground first landing on my feet then tumble forwards.

"Ouch!" I try to stand up but a pain shoots up my left leg from my ankle. So I crawl to the wall and sit.

_Well looks like I'm stuck and this pit is about…..hmm 8ft deep? Yup I'm not getting out of here without some help._

Time seems to go slowly by but I know it can't have been more than ten minutes.

"Raizo! Raizo! Where are you! Raizo!" a faint voice calls out

_Gai? _

"Gai Gai! I'm over here" I few moments later Gai suddenly pops his head out from over the side of the pit.

_Well at least someone came, even if it is Gai._

"Raizo are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah, but I can't get out"

"Hold on I'm coming down" before I can say anything the fool jumps down and lands in front of me. He sticks a hand out to help me up, I start to reach out but then stop.

"Wait, how do I know you are the real Gai?" I fold my arms and lean back

"Huh? Why would you ask that for?"

"Cause I'm starting to bear a strong dislike for ninjas now because of the different transformation techniques"

Confused at first "well…..you have a birthmark in the shape of a triangle on your left hip" he says stone faced

"Ok! Let's go !" I try to stand up but fail. When I stood up my ankle gave out again and I fell back to the ground. Gai picks me up and holds me with one arm around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck to hold on. As soon as I do so he jumps straight up and gracefully lands several feet outside the pit.

_Show off_

"Hey what are you doing?" Gai picks me up completely in princess style and starts to walk.

"You are hurt so we are going to the hospital to get you some medical attention"

"No I'm not I'm fine" Gai stops walking and stares at me. After a minute of the staring contest I finally crack.

"Ok ok…I think I sprained my ankle" I look away and he proceeds to walk again.

_Damn ninjas and their poker faces._

"So ….what did you want to talk about?" Gai finally broke the silence. I quickly start to feel my face get red and hot from embarrassment.

"I I-I'm sorry" Gai stops again and I look up at him. He looks confused and surprised.

"What?" he blankly states

"I'm sorry"

The only response that I get from Gai is him placing me on the ground against a tree. He walks a few feet away and keeps his back turned. Silence falls. Right as I'm about to speak to break the silence Gai speaks first.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why…..why did you apologize" since his back is still turned I start to fiddle with my fingers

"Well because for 1. I feel a little guilty and ever since that night there's been …uh what you say 'tension' between us and I want to go back to normal. 2. I, well we both did the whole morning after ditching move. …I like you, and I didn't want you to think that I took advantage of you"

_Ugh! I'm so like dad, I can't even express certain feelings right._

After several moments of silence I decide that it might be best if I were to leave and give him some alone time. I start to slowly crawl away.

"Where are you going?" Gai yells and I am suddenly dragged backwards several feet. Then I am flipped onto my back where Gai has pinned me to the ground.

I start to become worried:

Gai has me pinned to the ground

His body language is completely different than normal

He has an angry look in his eyes but doesn't know exactly what to do

"Where are you going?"

"Away"

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Cause you were just standing there not talking. No response what so ever so I thought that I would leave you alone for a little bit, that's why"

Now I am starting to get mad and we have another staring contest. After what feels like hours Gai suddenly starts to passionately kiss me. I'm taken aback, but ….I kiss back anyways. We parts lips and he backs up off of me so that I am no longer pinned to the ground. I slouch back, rolling my lips inward covering my mouth and look at the ground in embarrassment.

"You had no reason to apologize…it should be me apologizing to you"

"You did nothing wrong"

"No… I have took you innocence and corrupted your body"

I roll my eyes and start laughing "Gai it takes two to do the naked tango and what we did wasn't exactly rape either"

"…..ok…sorry for yelling at you" Gai turns back around to face me

"It's ok I have heard worse, now help me up or we are never gonna get to the hospital" I lift my hands out in front of me, motioning him to come here.

As he helps me stand up I ask "so are we ok? Are we on the same page about what happened that night?"

"Yes"

"Ok good" we start walking with his arm around my waist for support.

"Raizo….are nights like that going to become regular?"

I choke on air "what?!" I stop and look at him in the face.

"Is coitus going to become a regular activity between us?" he blankly states, I blink several times

"**No**"

"What why?"

"Because I don't do one night stands or sex-buddies. It is shown in history that those two ways end well. Besides we are not dating or married so you are not getting any"

"So ….if we _were _dating then it would happen, right?"

"Yeah maybe but that's if we were"

"Raizo do you want to start dating?"

"What? Are you asking me out?"

"Yes will you be my girl" he does a mini nice Gai pose

"…I don't know. The relationship has to be something more than sex"

"I know. The reason why you said things were tense was because I started to think of you as something more than a friend. Today I was shocked to know that you felt the same way that's why I wasn't responding to you." I stare and start to slowly smile as Gai gets more flustered and red about what he just said. It's cute.

"Ok we can be boyfriend and girlfriend" Gai gets so excited that he tightly squeezes me in a hug and kisses me again. It's like trying to fight him off with a stick, but I manage to push him away a little bit.

"Gai, Gai! If you don't stop and if we don't get to the hospital. You are never getting any from this point on"

"Ok" he stops a little depressed but picks me up princess style again as we finally are able to leave to practice area.

It starts to bug me, something is not sitting right.

"Gai how did you know that I lost my virginity to you?"

"Oh Kakashi told me"

"That fool…I'm not telling him anything ever again"

"What?"

"That dude just played us both, in means of getting us together" I chuckle and lay my head on Gai's chest. I have just realized that Kakashi has played matchmaker on us. Ever since I said that I started to like Gai.


	12. bell test

*time skip, about 3 years and 4 months*

*buzz buzz buzz buzzzzzz buzz buzz buzzzz*

_Oh god not that damn alarm clock again...ugh_

I roll towards the opposite direction of the noise as Gai reaches over and turns it off. A few seconds later he gets out of the bed and leaves the room, mostly likely for the bathroom. What doesn't seem long enough, he comes back into the room

"Raizo don't forget that at 9am you have the evaluation of Kakashi's team to do today"

""yeah yeah" I mumble. I just had to fall in love with the one person who gets up at the but crack of dawn. And the only reason is so that he can go train before he does any missions or is with his team. So it is only like 5 am. I am not a happy camper around that time; I don't wake up till about 6 or 7.

So today I find myself getting to observe and making notes about team 7 as they do that stupid bell test.

"Students this is Raizo, she will be observing todays activity" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are lined up in that order in front of me, not too sure what to think of me. That's if they are thinking at all.

"Why?" questions Naruto as he leans closer to get a better look at me

"Why? So I can watch you guys epically fail that's why"

"What?" wow they are all in shock

"Raizo don't be mean….that's my job. So tell them the truth"

"Fine…it is to use as a comparison at a later date to see how much each of you have improved after training with Kakashi." Two of the three are confused. "Basically a before and after report" I turn to look at Kakashi "happy?"

"Yes, ….ok now it is set for noon. Here are two bells; your task is to take them from me before noon. Those who can't get a bell by noon…get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you. You only need to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will defiantly be tied to a stump. And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least of you will be sent back to the academy. You can even use your shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

Showing off the two bells there is silence from the trio. Until Kakashi calls Naruto 'dead last' then Naruto tries to start early, Sakura protests. But Kakashi silences them both and tells them that they have started and time is ticking. They quickly disperse.

"I'm going over here" I point towards the stumps.

"But aren't you going to stay in the middle or follow me?"

"Hell no and besides I've already seen it" I walk away tapping the side of my head with my index finger.

"Whatever"

Sitting down, I feel a little sorry for Kakashi but he is the person for this group. I just can't believe I kept my mouth shut when I saw Sasuke. Cause I almost said out loud two different things.

_Sasuke your eyes are as black as your soul_

_You moron your brother did it to save you_

Saying those things out loud at this point in time would have not been good for me. I look at the piece of paper I have and pointing at each name I add in what other meaning/name that fits them.

Naruto: jinjuriki

Sakura: useless…for now

Sasuke: dumbass emo kid

Oh hold on, my favorite part is about to happen as I notice Naruto headed for Kakashi. Then suddenly I see Kakashi blow Naruto away by the thousand years of pain move. I can help but to laugh, I start laughing so hard I snort.

_Bobbie stop laughing its rude, but we know that just watching Naruto fight makes us laugh._

After I settle down from laughing, my mind starts to wander.

_It's weird… I have been here for about four years now. And I have been married to Gai…..Gai for the past two years. Married to the ultra uber super dork of all the sensei's. And only now have Naruto and the rest graduated from the academy and separated into their individual teams. Now things are going to get interesting and painful. Because I am now at the beginning of the Naruto series._

Well its finally noon and Naruto has failed. After Kakashi decides to release Naruto from the stump I start to walk away.

"Excuse me but who exactly are you?" Sakura quietly asks

I pause for a moment "….no one that you need to know of right now, come ask me again in a couple of years"


	13. the talk

So as the months go on Naruto and the other little squirts find out that I am the hokage's assistant/odd jobs person. I like to watch over this generation of ninjas, they are hilarious to me as long as I don't start dreaming of the yaoi pairings. So I usually watch from afar. But today is different …..

I had to break up Naruto and two older kids who are picking on him. I suddenly appear behind the two boys as they are leaning over him.

"What are you doing?" they all look at me in terror, the two boys back away.

"Nu-nuthing Miss Raizo" shaking in fear.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow

"Yes" they both run away, I turn to Naruto and help him up. "Naruto don't let it bother you" I walk him away.

"UGH! They get on my nerves! They are always picking on me. They never accept me!" Naruto stars kicking at the ground, making some dust clouds. While he seems to be pulling his hair out with both hands on either side of his head.

"Sit down Naruto we need to have a talk" I motion to a bench

I squat down in front of him and grab his face with my right hand so I know that he is looking at me. "Naruto….people we always talk and judge other people. It is a fact of life. But let them talk, all the years I've been alive, one thing I learned is people always talk. Thou it doesn't matter what they call you, it's what you answer to that matters"

"What?" Naruto mumbles from a squished face. I let go of his face and he rubs his cheeks.

"Ok in simpler terms. People always talk about other people. Especially about people they do not know or the ones they are afraid of. Believe it or not some people talk about me"

"What? Why would they talk about you? They respect you"

"That's not true. There are a couple of people who only respect me because I work for the hokage"

"And the others?"

"They respect me because they know me and we are friends. And they know me enough to know that I do work hard"

"Why would they not like you? You're a nice person"

I chuckle as I stand up and walk to his left side and sit down beside him.

"They don't like me because I'm not from this village and since I'm not from this village I still work for the hokage"

"You're not from Konoha! I thought you were!" I start laughing cause Naruto came 3" off the bench

"Yes, I come from a small village called Jamestown. It wasn't until I was 18 years old did I come here, when Gai Sensei found me"

"Found you?"

"Yeah….I don't really remember how I got here. All I remember is an explosion then waking up in the hospital. **But, **what I am saying is people judge those who are different from them"

"But they never stop"

"You just have to learn to ignore them for the time being"

"It's hard to sometimes"

_Ugh you're just like my sister!_

I stand up and face him with my hands on my hips. "I know but every day it will get easier, trust me." Naruto is staring at me with no expression. "Let me tell you a secret, only those who are meant to be great are put through these trails"

"How would you know your just an assistant" I pull him up of the bench

"Just trust me on this one…you are one of the few who are born for greatness every few years. You just got to keep believing in yourself"

"I just want to prove myself"

"Don't worry you will" I bend over as a mother would do to her child. I place both of my hands on his head. "And just so you know, you don't have to prove your worth to me. I already believe in you and let any one stop you on you mission" I lean in closer and kiss him gently on the forehead. Leaning back I look at his face, Naruto is just in awe. It's like he really is glowing with happiness.

"Ok you're young….now go have some fun and cause some trouble…..go!" I point down the street. Naruto takes a few steps then stops; he turns back around to me. He quickly hugs me.

"Thank you" he mumbles into my stomach. Naruto then looks up at me, smiles and runs away.

I suddenly hear Kakashi's voice. "Awe that was cute" I look up when I located where the voice was coming from.

"Kakashi you are a stalker" Kakashi jumps down from the tree branch above me

"No as his teacher I must always know what my students are doing, at all times" he flips his book open and starts reading

"Stalker" as we start to walking in the direction I sent Naruto "besides oh great teacher, what where you doing when I found Naruto fighting those other kids?"

"Watching you interact with them" I notice his curiosity to know why I was on this side of town. I am off duty, and we all live on the other side of town. I see him give me the look 'why are you here?'

"Actually Mr. Nosy I was about to go grocery shopping. Oh which reminds me…are you and Iruka doing anything Friday night? If not would you two like to come over for dinner?"

"Sure I'll ask Iruka….but Raizo where did all that come from"

"Hmm?...oh well I was bullied when I was little, so I understand some of Naruto's pain. But one of my favorite quotes is: '_Our greatest glory is not in never failing but rising up every time we do fail'. _ All Naruto needed was some encouragement"


	14. Gaara

*time skip to Chunin exams*

I walk around the street, aimlessly wandering. Trying to do grocery shopping but…..in a couple of days they are going to be starting the chunin exams. Which I got to figure out what I am going to do because of what happens on the final day of the exams. Cause my ass is not going to be in town when Orchimaru attacks. Call me a wimp but I am totally defenseless against actual ninjas.

" Ga-Gaara?" I whisper in surprise. As I turn around a corner almost running in to him.

"Raizo?"

"What are you doing here, Gaara?"

"I am here for the chunin exams"

"Really? Well it's about that time. My….you has gotten taller and cuter" I take a few steps back to get a full look at him.

_Still pale as ever but he has gotten cuter and taller. He is finally growing into those dark circles around his eyes. _

Subconsciously I reach up to move some hair out of his face when Tamari stops me. She quickly grabs my wrist right before I touch Gaara.

"What are you doing?" I turn and stare at her

"Oh…um going to move some of the hair away from his face"

Gaara just turns his head towards Temari

"Let her go …now" she immediately lets my wrist go

"Yes Gaara"

Once Gaara and I are looking at each other again, I continue on what I was about to do. I gently brush back the hair above Gaara's right eye. To only watch it fall back into place. I slide my hand down and let it rest for a few moments on his check before I withdraw my hand. I can see that out of the corners of my eyes, Temari and Kankuro are waiting for Gaara to get pissed and flip out.

After a few seconds of silence I finally speak.

"Gaara, its ok, do what you have to. Everything will be fine in the end, so you don't have to worry"

"Raizo…you know?" Gaara's taken aback, as he tilts his head

"Yes, and do you remember what I told you? About being normal"

"Yes, you told me: Screw normal you know why cause if your normal the crowd will accept you... but if you're deranged ...the crowd will make you their leader"

"yup, they will just wait a bit longer" I smile before I realize that I'm not exactly supposed to be talking to him or well to anyone that isn't from the leaf village right now because of the exams.

"Sorry Gaara but I have to go, I had just finished shopping. But if you want to talk again just come find me"

"Ok where?" Gaara asks as I maneuver around him

"Oh you'll find me, you just have to look" I smile and wave as I walk back wards

_Oh my…..it was nice to see Gaara again, but it has always been one of my rules: don't trust people who have no pupils. So it's a little weird, but at the same time not because I know who he is and who he will become._

On auto pilot I have walked home and put the groceries away. I walk to the window looking out, remembering how I first met Gaara.

It was shortly after I came here, that Sarutobi had me travel with him to the Sand village for business.

~~~~memory~~~~

"Raizo, you can go outside if you want to. Our meeting with the Kazekage isn't for a few more hours"

"Ok, I'll be back then" I pop up out of the chair I was sitting in and leap towards the door.

"But don't go too far"

"I won't" I smile as I walk out the door.

_Ah, the sun it's so bright!_

I lift my hand up to block the sun. I walk down to street I find a small park. As I walk towards the swings that I notice there is no one else around. That is until I hear someone crying. I follow the sounds as peak underneath the slide. I see a young child with red hair crying, with his eyes outlined in black. I sit down next to them.

"Are you ok?" he's shocked and jumps back a little.

"Uh…y-yes..." he mumbles through the sobs.

_Awe, he is so cute!_

I pull him into a hug, he freezes.

"You don't look ok" a few moments later I release him, and help him wipe his eyes. "Feeling any better?" he nods and I notice the love tattoo on his forehead. _Yup its baby Gaara._

"Why d-did you do that…everyone usually runs away from me"

"You needed a hug, besides I don't see any reason to run away from you" I smile at him

"Uh...my name is Gaara"

"I'm Raizo, nice to meet you Gaara. Now why don't you tell me why you are crying all alone"

"My teddy, his arm tore while we were playing" he then pulls his teddy out from behind him and shows me where. The teddy's left arm is half way ripped off. Gaara starts to cry again

"Ah well this is any fix, don't worry. Come on Gaara lets go fix your teddy" I stand up and hold my hand out to him. Gaara cautiously takes my hand and stands up. We walk back to where I am staying with Sarutobi.

I open the door and give Gaara his teddy back.

"Gaara stay right here for a moment while I get what I need. Ok?"

"o-ok" Gaara stares at the floor. I disappear for a few moments as I search my bag.

_Ah there it is! _

I grab my little emergency sewing box. I come back to see that Gaara has started to cry again.

"Gaara, sh ssh" I kneel in front of him as I pat his hair. Gaara looks up startled again.

"you came back!"

"of course I did, now let's go sit outside and fix teddy"

I find a bench in the shade and sit down. Helping Gaara up on the bench I place him right next to me as I sew teddy's arm back on.

"ah there we go, teddy is fixed!" I had the bear back to Gaara. And Gaara lights up with so much happiness, he has put the sun to shame.

"Teddy! You are alive! Thank you Raizo!" Gaara bout hugs the stuffing out of that bear, and then suddenly jumps on me. Giving me a hug as far as his hands can reach.

"you're welcome Gaara" I hug him back and stroke his hair.

"Raizo, thank you for being nice to me" he leans away

"there is no need to thank me; you are a Cute and sweet kid"

"well most people just run away from me, as if I am crazy or a disease"

I stifle a laugh "Gaara I'll let you in on a secret, anybody that is remotely interesting throughout history was mad in some way."

"what?"

"Gaara, you are fine the way you are. Besides I'm going to tell you something that you must never forget. It's what I have to say about being normal and fitting in with people, Ok?"

"yes"

"Screw normal you know why because if you're normal the crowd will accept you... but if you're deranged ...the crowd will make you their leader"

"Their leader?"

"yes, one day you will be the one in charge"

"really?"

"yes" I smile; It makes me happy to see Gaara happy especially since he hasn't become friends with Naruto yet. Then he will know what it really means to be loved and have friendship from others.

Me and Gaara sit on that bench and talk about everything and anything including nonsense. Until I start to hear mine and Gaara's name being called.

"Raizo, Raizo" I hear Sarutobi call my name.

"Gaara Gaara" someone else calls for Gaara

"oh I've got to go" we both say at the same time.

"goodbye Gaara, hopefully I'll see you again sometime" I stand up and head towards Sarutobi's voice

"I hope so! Bye Raizo!" Gaara hops off the bench and runs the other direction.

I almost run smack into Sarutobi.

"oh hey, I'm back!" I say in between breaths

"only after I started calling your name, come on its time to go to our meeting" Sarutobi turns and leads the way

"Raizo, Raizo?" I am startled back into reality as I hear Gai's voice and the fact that I am being thrown onto the couch

"huh? Gai? What are you doing?" Gai looms over me so that I can't get off the couch

"what were you doing? You were frozen in thought for about five minutes. You would not respond or move"

"oh….sorry I was remembering something" I feel a little stupid and feel my face get a little hot.

"was that all?"

"yes"

Gai sighs and slums down onto me, resting his head on my shoulder

"what's wrong?"

"you had me worried, when you didn't respond" he whispers into my ear. I place my arms around him and hug him tight

"sorry, I was just thinking and since the chunin exam are about to start, I have become a little restless"

Gai lifts his head back up. "why would? Oh yeah you already know what has happened" I nod back to him.

"Don't worry Raizo I won't let anything happen to you" I hear Gai mumble as he leans in for a kiss.


End file.
